Iliveinadreamatorium
iliveinadreamatorium is the fifth-year head coach of the USC Trojans football team. Early years iliveinadreamatorium was born in Toledo, OH on January 9, 1996. He was born one minute after his brother, Ohio State head coach, Dean_Craig_Pelton, was born. The siblings were constantly at ends with each other throughout their childhood but were also each other's closest friends up until middle school. Former Stanford Head Coach Blake is very good friends with both of the twins and both would probably consider him their best friend. While it is uncertain which Blake considers his best friend, it seeems likely that it is iliveinadreamatorium, given their track record. Head Coaching Career The USC Trojans hired iliveinadreamatorium in 2014, though it was really more a coup than it was a hiring. Nevertheless, iliveinadreamatorium brought the Trojans to a 10-2 record their first year and added a bowl victory on top of that. Also, Lane Kiffin had mysteriously died. Things were truly going great for the Trojans program. The next year, the Trojans went undefeated in the regular season, but were badly defeated by Alabama in the CFBHC playoffs. The Trojans are looking primed for another playoff appearance this year, but anything can happen. iliveinadreamatorium is currently 31-5 as head coach of the Trojans. Career as an Owner Back when NFLHC was created, iliveinadreamatorium received requests from two people to be a part of their organization. The two people were his brother Dean_Craig_Pelton and their friend Lucas1379. iliveinadreamatorium ultimately decided to take the reigns of the Vikings organization with lucas1379 and to take on the role of GM. Lucas and Dream held a rigorous head coaching process and offered the job to several people. They originally almost hired Bingo145 but wanted to wait and see how the interviews went with other candidates. This wound up being a mistake and they hired the fourth choice candidate in thatguyclint. However, both thatguyclint and Lucas both went missing around the time the NFL was actually starting up. Dream moved quickly to hire alwl9 as head coach of the Minnesota Vikings right before the NFL draft, in which the Vikings selected Chester Henson with their first pick. It was at this time that Dream took on the position as Owner/GM of the Minnesota Vikings. The duo wound up leading the Vikings to the Super Bowl and alwl9 led the Vikings to victory in Super Bowl I. While things were going well in the Vikings organization, they decided to look for someone to take on the GM role before the draft. The Vikings added TheCrimsonChin to their organization as GM and Dream relinquished the role to focus on his ownership duties. Before the 2016 NFLHC draft, iliveinadreamatorium realized that he no longer wanted to be an owner of an NFL franchise and would rather be a head coach. This move was not made due to any issues with any members of the organization, he just wanted to coach football at the professional level. He left the Vikings in care of alwl9 and TheCrimsonChin. TheCrimsonChin later left to join the Arizona Cardinals, leaving alwl9 solely in charge of the Vikings. Career as an NFL Head Coach After relinquishing his position as the owner of the Minnesota Vikings, iliveinadreamatorium was hired to be the head coach of the New York Giants by owner notoriousbigej and GM Nmize0. He led the Giants to the playoffs in his first season as a head coach with an 8-4 and a number two seed in the NFC. They lost to the Saints in the Divisional Round after a first round bye, but the Giants were still happy with their quick turnaround as an expansion team and look to succeed again in 2017 with Aaron Kotar at quarterback. The Giants traded away Thomas Wheeler for Aaron Kotar and draft picks during the offseason, though the biggest loss of the offseason was GM Nmize0, though notoriousbigej has proved to be just as capable. Personal Life iliveinadreamatorium, also known by some as Dream or Brutha Rick, has no personal life to date. However, this may change sometime in the near future. He was recently cited in some articles by another nickname, a user on Reddit, as he posted about his former high school's controversial cancellation of the play Almost, Maine in r/lgbt. He donated $40 to the Kickstarter for the production that will no longer be performed at the high school. The play was performed near a local science center and the play featured Dean_Craig_Pelton, in which he had his first kiss, which was also featured in the newspaper article about the play. Around that time, iliveinadreamatorium was cast as ensemble in a production of A Child's Christmas in Wales at Warren Wilson College. (Everyone was ensemble, but he had a fairly significant part) The production was a success. Dean_Craig_Pelton said "I laughed. I enjoyed it. But that was the stupidest play I've ever seen." iliveinadreamatorium was later cast as Seth Lord in The Philadelphia Story, which was also a fairly well-received play. iliveinadreamatorium could have also been seen working at the college's Circus as the person who literally ran the microphone on and off stage. College Coaching Career Professional Coaching Career